Noah Willis
|latest = }} Noah Willis is a young man that robbed a poker game and killed four people. History Noah was the son of Dan Willis, a limo driver that worked for venture capitalist Howard Prager for most of Noah's life. Growing up, Noah won several tennis trophies. His parents eventually divorced and at some point, his mother developed a medical condition that required her to use an oxygen tank while Dan had a small stroke and usually let Noah know where he would be in case something happened to him. As an adult, Noah owned an auto detailing business. One night, Dan had to cancel dinner with Noah and his ex-wife. When Dan cancelled dinner, he told Noah about the illegal poker game he was taking Howard to that had a pot worth $500,000. For an unknown reason, Noah decided to rob the poker game which he knew could not be reported as it was illegal. As Noah had never met Howard in person, he expected that he wouldn't be recognized. However, throughout Dan's tenure as Howard's driver, he shared pictures of Noah and stories about him with Howard and his family. When Noah arrived, Howard recognized him, resulting in Noah shooting Howard and the other three poker players before Noah stole the money. After dropping off the bodies at the hospital, Dan would ironically take his car to Noah's shop to be cleaned of the blood of Noah's victims. After Dan's arrest, the police visited Noah's shop with a search warrant to get Dan's car and managed to retrieve it before Noah could clean out the blood. Unaware of Noah's involvement, the police allowed him to accompany them back to the Major Crimes Division to see his father. Dan ordered Noah to move his car and bring him insulin, but refused Noah's offer of further help. That night, shortly after Howard died of his injuries without ever regaining consciousness, Noah returned to Major Crimes to drop off his father's insulin. As Buzz Watson escorted Noah out, Anna Prager was woken up to be informed of her father's death. Anna recognized Noah on sight from the pictures Dan had showed her and introduced herself. As Anna talked about the pictures and stories Dan had shared, the police realized that Noah fit the description of someone that could've known about the poker game and would've believed he could rob it without being recognized. Realizing that the police were onto him, Noah tried to run, but was quickly apprehended by a patrol officer in the hallway. After being questioned, Dan tearfully admitted to telling Noah about the game when he cancelled dinner in case something happened to him. The morning after Noah's arrest on four counts of murder, Captain Sharon Raydor told Lieutenant Andy Flynn that they had searched Noah's room and found both the missing money and the murder weapon. Sharon refused to tell Andy more about what happened after Noah's arrest as she was more focused on his health after he was recently injured. Known Victims *Neal Horowitz (shot twice on the left side of the torso) *Bronwyn Hicks (shot twice on the right side of the torso) *Anish Patel (shot in the right side of the neck and right shoulder) *Howard Prager (shot twice in the chest) Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Armed Robbers Category:Murderers